This invention relates to a method of converting the composition of peat (grass peat) for use as livestock feed or fertilizer.
Peat strata are widely found in the marshy regions of frigid zones spread between 40.degree. and 60.degree. of the North Latitude. The peat has various kinds such as grass peat, forest peat and earthy peat. The peat generally contains large amounts of water and has a low quality as viewed from the object of practical application. At present, therefore, the peat is little used as fuel and only applied in improving the air-permeability of soil, and is mostly neglected as a material of low economic value.